The first main objective is to differentiate brain images of 34 schizophrenic patients (Sch) from those of 34 normal (Nr) age- and sex-matched controls using the safe and sensitive technique of nuclear magnetic resonance. Images will be obtained by a Technicare unit using a combination of spin echo (SE) 30/125O and inversion recovery (IR) 400/1250. A 2 1/2 minute preliminary scan is usedto locate two horizontal slices, namely (1) through the Foramen of Monroe and (2) at the widest part of the lateral ventricles. A third and coronal slice will be located through the hypothalamic level. After 13 1/2 minute scan time for each slice, reconstruction of images is performed according to Technicare's observed T1 (OT1) package which allows four images to be developed: (1) MO ratio; (2) OT1 calculated image; (3) OT1 error; and (4) proton density. For each horizontal image, continuous OT1 and spin density values will be obtained for the following 107 pixel areas bilaterally: inferior slice, frontal gray and white, caudate, thalamus, temporal gray and white, occipital gray; lateral ventricle slice, gray and white of frontal, posterior-frontal/anterior-parietal, parietal and occipital. Areas of interest in coronal slice are the diencephalic structures and the temporal lobe. Analyses of variance and discriminant analyses will be used to differentiate diagnostic groups. The second main objective is to locate NMR image changes after 1, 2, 3, and 4 years of neuroleptic medication. The third objective is to locate NMR image changes at one week and six months from baseline following electroconvulsive therapy. The fourth objective is to compare NMR of Sch patients with affective psychotic patients and presumptive Alzheimer's disease patients using tactics similar to those in the first objective. OT1 and spin density values will be compared with validating variables, e.g. symtpoms, neuropsychological test score, EEG, family history and age. Significance: Previous work with brain CT scans and with other imaging techniques such as Positron Emission Tomography (PET) has shown that with other a variable number of Sch patients have evidence of brain pathology. The etiological role of somatic therapies and pre-illness brain injury events are unclear. This research project should help in two ways: (1) Locating safely and with greater precision the brain areas involved in Sch neuropathological processes and (2) More about the role of neuroleptic medication and ECT in production of that neuropathology.